totaldramaneighborhoodfandomcom-20200216-history
Zephyr
Zephyr is a contestant in Total Drama Neighborhood Anew. He is 17 years old, and is a members of Vashyron's squad along with Leanne. He is competeing so he can win the money to purchase more weapons and supplies. Zephyr is a character from Resonance of Fate, and is played by DRL. Backstory Zephyr was raised in a normal family. he was very moody, and idnt really get along well with anyone aside from his sister. When Zephyr was fifteen he was experimented alongside many other people to be given immortality, and Zephyr was the only one who survived them, albeit in an extremly mentally unstable state. Zephyr, in a fit of rage, killed everyone involved in the experiment, including his family. Vashyron was soon hired to execute the boy, but Zephyr survived 2 shots to the head from him, due to his temporary immortality. Zephyr eventually joined Vashyron's squad. A year later, Zephy met Leanne just as she was about to committ suicide by falling off a cliff. Zephyr quickly saves her, but the rope they were hanging on snaps and they fall. Both miraculously survived their long fall, and Leanne joined the squad. Total Drama Neighborhood Anew Zephyr arrived to the Neighborhood in a bit of a bad mood. He was sorted into the Deer, and did not really like anyone on the team (aside from his friend Leanne) Zephyr got mad at Leanne for putting him into an alliance with her and Lara without his permission, but after some convincing he calms down. Zephyr was paired up with Brooke in the challenge and had to rescue her as she fell off a cliff (similarly to how he saved Leanne from falling off a cliff a year before) He managed to succeed, but then dropped her moments after. His team won the challenge by 1 point. In episode 2, Zephyr was paired up with Kyle and Georgia, much to his dismay. He makes no effort to converse with his allies. His boss was Rowen (main atagonist from Resonance of Fate) and he manages to defeat him with the help of Kyle. Zephyr manages to assist his allies with their fights as well. His trio won immunity for his team. In episode 3, Zephyr and Leanne talk about how their fighst went the previous episode. Zephyr tries to look somewhat proud of Leanne about her fight, even though she failed epicly. In the challenge Zephyr was captured by monsters, and the remaining Deer had to find him (as well as other Deer members who were taken) He was the first of the Deer to be found by the remaining members of the team (commanded by Leanne) He was tied up near the great tree, with his weapons stolen. Zephyr began to help the others find the remaining Deer that had yet to be found afterwards. The Deer won, and got to vote which of the Ponies would be eliminated, he voted Squidward. In episode 4, Zephyr and Leanne are reunited with Vashyron, who debuted and filled Owain's spot (who was killed by monsters the previous episode) Zephyr seems to be in a happier mood this episode too. In the baking challenge, he suggest stuffing the cake with grenades, which Leanne refuses and slaps him on the head. To make up for it, Leanne gives him permission to plant a grenade in the microwave when they are done. Zephyr hands Chris their teams cake (just before the kicthen completley blows up) and gets 2nd place. Unfortunatley its a double elimination, so His team and the Ponies have to vote. Zephyr voted Georgia. In episode 5 the teams are swapped, and thankfully Leanne and Vashyron are still with him(they are the New Ponies). Zephyr shot Nissan in the head, but she lived. Zephyr is impressed and bows to her (being the only person besides himself that he knows survived a bullet in the head) Leanne and Vashyron panic, thinking that Zephyr might no longer need them if he becomes too attatched with other people (which is very unlikely) so they spank him for a while.Zephyr loses the challenge for his team after Chris threteans to spank him if he doesnt. Zephyr manged to avoid elimination because the majority of his team knows that he is among the most active and their activity will decrease a lot if he goes too early, so Nissan is voted instead. Dreamer spanks Zephyr for a while as punishment for losing the challenge. In episode 6, Zephyr talks with the trio about how the rest of the team sucks and doesnt do anything (which is ironic, because he lost the challenge for his team the previous episode) He gets in a fight with Dreamer, which is quickly broken up by Leanne. Leanne tells him that even though their team members are no good, they wont be able to last that well if they all left. Vashyron offers if anyone wants cake, and he says yes. Vashyron admits he lied, and only has pie. Zephyr becomes emotional and strangles Vashyron, but quickly decides to eat some of the pie. In the challenge, his team fights against Sparro (which is actually Bill, a character from Dark neighborhood who lost his memory a second time) Zephyr fights well in the challenge, this is mostly because his rage built significantly since Leanne was attacked by Sparro a lot. Eventually, Sparro KO'd Leanne, which brought Zephyr into tears. Vashyron landed the final blow on Sparro, saying that no one will let someone in his squad cry (except him) Zephy hugged leanne when she recovered, and told her not to get in that kind of danger again. In episode 7, Zephyr, Leanne, and Vashyron all start to bake their own brownies after Vashyron become passionate about cooking since he saw Chef Cheesy's bake show (referencing TF's character, Cheesy). Zephyr and Leanne prank the other contestants by planting grenades under everyone's beds, which causes the majority of the camp grounds to explode (except for Zephyr and Leanne, and Vashyron's room) Soon a police officer appears, and Leanne blames Zephyr for all ofthe explosions despite being just as guilty. Zephyr gets outraged at Leanne that she would try and make him take all the blame, causing him to flee to the sewers. When Leanne finds him, he is in a wreck and does not wish to speak to her, going as far as pointing his gun at her. Vashyron and Leanne carry him back to his and Leanne's room, and eventually makes up with her. Leanne gives Zephyr a plush toy giraffe as a peace offering and names it Gizmo. Zephyr is surprisingly grateful, and becomes attatched to the inaminate object almost instantly. In the challenge, him, the other 2 members of the squad, and Bruce represent their team. Zephyr's boss was Lagerfield, who intends to kill him as revenge for the people Zephyr killed 2 years ago while mentally unstable. Zephyr actually doesnt mind if Lagerfield kills him, but Leanne reminds him that dying wont atone for his actions. Zephyr is KO'd by Rebecca, and recovers after the challenge, only to bo KO'd by Leanne again so he can rest. In episode 8, Zephyr is still recovering from his assault the previous episode. He is now suffering from mood swings, which makes him a lot more emotional and not quite as rough as he was before. Leanne and Vashyron take care of him and try to keep him happy so he doesnt rage. When Vin appeared (Lydia's temporary replacement) Zephyr was frightened by him and cried. Zephyr has become more attatched to Gizmo, his plush giraffe toy, and usually cuddles it when he needs comfort. There was another team swap, and amazingly Zephyr is still with Vashyron and Leanne. Zephyr becomes aware of his mood swings, and breaks down, concerned about what is happening to him. Leanne tells him that the camp has probably stressed him to extreme measures, and she promises that they will go back to their usual hunting jobs when the season is over. The Drama appears (even though hes in the wrong chat) and tells them that Zephyr will die in the condition he is in, frightening him. Jamie gives him sleeping pills, which makes him fall asleep until the challenge. In the challenge Zephyr and half of his team had to fight clones of the other half. Zephyr felt uneasy fighting a clone of Leanne, and hesitated when he landed the final blow. Zephy managed to reunite with Leanne, who was KO'd moments before by a clone of Vashyron. This causes him to cry once more. His team is safe from elimination. Personality Zephyr is usually very moody, and rarely smiles. He only talks usually to make a sarcastic or mocking remark. he can be nice to leanne and vashyron though, being his only friends. Zephyr hates who he is and wishes he was dead, to atone for the sins he comittied while unstable. Character Relationships Leanne: Zephyr saved her life as she was about to commit suicide, and both survived the fall. They are both members of Vashyron's squad. Leanne is one few people Zephyr can openly to, and is also one of few he gets along with (even then he occasionally snaps) A recurring gag is leanne whacking him on the head when he does or says something stupid. It is implied Zephy cares for Leanne deeply, when he becomes outraged and breaks down when she was defeated by Sparro. Vashyron: Vashyron once shot Zephyr twice in the head as he was sent to kill the boy for his sins, but his temporary immortality kept him alive. Zephyr began working with vashyron as a members of his squad afterwards. The 2 seem to be on friendly terms, although they occasionally have their fights. lara: Leanne put him in an alliance with her, much to his dismay. The alliance is temporarily broken up after the tam swap moved Lara to another team. Dreamer: Zephyr hates Dreamer because he stabbed him twice (and survived, thanks to his immortality) Zephyr assaulted Dreamer after the incident. Kyle: Zephy was paired with him in episode 2, and did not like him. Georgia: Same with Kyle Brooke: Zephyr was paired with her in episode 1 and had to rescue her from falling off a cliff. he succeded, but dropped her afterwards. Nissan: Gained his respect after she survived a bullet through the head. Zephyr was big part in her elimination, since the majority of the team knew he was active and the team would not do so well if he left too early. Trivia *Even though his immortality was only temporary, it is likely it may appear from time to time (explaing how he survived Dreamer's assault on him) *It is in revealed in their dialogue that Leanne and Zephyr share a room, and are the only known contestants in TDNA that do so.